Początek i koniec, koniec i początek
by Akolitka
Summary: Haloween w Dolinie Godryka. Lekka alternatywa


To była wietrzna i deszczowa noc, jak przystało na późny październik w północnej Anglii. Dwoje dzieci przebranych za dynie przebiegło przez ulicę, w oknach wystaw sklepowych wisiały papierowe, plastikowe i drewniane maski potworów, pająki, stroje wiedźm i zombie. Wysoka, odziana w czerń postać zachichotała niespodziewanie wysokim, zimnym głosem. Żaden z mijających go przechodniów nie wiedział, kim on jest, gdyby mieli o tym jakiekolwiek, choćby najbardziej mgliste pojęcie uciekaliby jak najdalej od niego. Pewnym ruchem ręki dobył różdżki podwijając nieco przydługie rękawy swej czarnej opończy. Zachichotał na myśl o tym, że zabicie tych wszystkich szlam zabrałoby mu, co najwyżej kilka sekund, a każde z nich zginęłoby w całkowicie odmienny, nowatorski i bolesny sposób. Wiedział jednak, że to mogłoby spłoszyć główne danie tego wieczoru, tak, tej nocy przybyłby zabić, wiedział, gdzie ma iść: Glizdogon przysłużył mu się dobrze, na tyle by zechciał wciągnąć w szeregi swoich sług. Sprawiała mu przyjemność myśl, o tym, że jego sługa zdradził swoich przyjaciół, że zrobił to dobrowolnie i z ochotą, przecząc wzniosłym, ideom starego Dumbla o sile miłości i potędze przyjaźni. Nie odczuwał gniewu, nic podobnego... Czuł za to przenikające go poczucie słuszności tego, co zamierza zrobić, czuł potężną moc buzującą w jego żyłach, i jak zwykłe przy takich okazjach czuł nienawiść... Gniew jest słabością śmiertelników, mugoli i tych szlam półkrwi, a nie Czarnego Pana. Czekał na tę chwilę od trzech lat, Potterowie trzy razy odmówili mu posłuszeństwa, trzy razy okazali mu brak szacunku i dzisiaj nadszedł dzień zapłaty. Wiązał z nim tyle nadziei...

- Fajny kostium, proszę pana!

Mały, może dziesięcioletni chłopiec w stroju pirata zachichotał radośnie bijąc brawo, podszedł do przodu chcąc podać rękę nieznajomemu, gdy nagle uśmiech na jego twarzy zamarł, odwrócił się i uciekł ile sił w nogach. Palce Czarnego Pana odruchowo zacisnęły się na różdżce, wystarczyłby jeden, jedyny ruch, dwa tak dobrze znane słowa i to bezwartościowe, mugolskie dziecko padło by na ziemię jako jego kolejna ofiara. I to dziecko już nigdy nie wróciłoby do swojej matki... Ale to zbyteczne, niepotrzebne, – po co miałby zabijać jakiegoś szlamowatego bachora, gdy kilka metrów dalej czekają na niego trzy inne, o wiele bardziej zasługujące na śmierć ofiary?

Wszedł, więc w mniejszą, o wiele bardziej peryferyjną uliczkę widząc już wreszcie cel swojej wizyty w Dolinie Godryka. Nie było już niczego, co mogłoby go powstrzymać: Zaklęcie Fideliusa zostało już przełamane, choć oni jeszcze o tym nic nie wiedzieli, Dumbel siedział sobie w Hogwarcie pilnując swojego stołka, a Severusem nie trzeba się przejmować. W końcu składał już większe obietnice, wiedząc, że żadnej z nich nie dotrzyma...

Musiał być cicho, jego ofiary miały być nieświadome jego przybycia do ostatniej chwili. Stał, więc wsłuchując się w szelest liści w cieniu wielkiego żywopłotu wpatrzony w ten dom... Jak mogli myśleć, że nie będzie w stanie zdobyć Strażnika ich tajemnicy? Potterowie nie zaciągnęli zasłon w oknach, widział ich całkiem wyraźnie w ich małym saloniku, oboje – mężczyzna i kobieta pochylający się nad siedzącym w wysokim, dziecięcym krzesełku niemowlakiem zaciskającym piąstki i śmiejącym się z błazenad i czarów swojego ojca. James Potter - wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w okularach wyczarowywał ze swojej różdżki obłoczki kolorowego dymu ku uciesze małego, czarnowłosego berbecia w niebieskich śpioszkach. Dzieciak śmiał się i próbował złapać dym, chwycić go w maleńką piąstkę...

Nie można dotknąć nienamacalnego chłopcze...

Za plecami Jamesa otwarły się drzwi i weszła przez nie Lilly Potter, mówiąc coś, czego Czarny Pan ze swojego miejsca nie może dosłyszeć, długie, kasztanowe włosy opadły jej na twarz gdy pochyliła się szepcząc coś do synka. Jego ojciec podniósł go i podał dziecko matce. Odrzucił różdżkę na kanapę, przeciągnął się, ziewnął...

To takie głupie Potter, to tak ułatwi mi sprawę...

_- Alohomora_

Furtka zaskrzypiała cicho, ale James Potter tego nie usłyszał. Biała ręka Czarnego Pana wyciągnęła różdżkę spod peleryny i wycelowała ją w otoczone magicznymi pnączami nigdy nie więdnących róż drzwi domu, które stają przed nim otworem.

Przekroczył próg domu w tym momencie, gdy James wbiegł do holu. To takie łatwe, zbyt łatwe, nie miał

nawet przy sobie różdżki. To przypominało bardziej zabawę w unikanie zaklęć niż prawdziwą walkę...

- Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! To on! Idź! Uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam...

Chciał zatrzymać Czarnego Pana, nie mając nawet różdżki w ręku! Ten wybuchnął śmiechem i rzucił tak dobrze znane sobie zaklęcie...

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Zielone światło wypełniło mały przedpokój, rozświetlając zasnute cieniem schody, ich poręcze lśniły niczym zielonkawe pochodnie, James Potter padł jak marionetka, której sznurki ktoś poprzecinał na chwilę przed przedstawieniem...

Słyszał jej krzyk dochodzący z góry, tak, mała, słodka Lilly Potter była w pułapce, ale jeśli będzie rozsądna, nie ma się czego bać. Miał dobry humor. Oszczędzi ją i może po jakimś czasie pozwoli dołączyć do swoich sług. Wchodził po schodach, czując lekkie rozbawienie, gdy do jego uszu doszło, to jak próbowała zabarykadować się w sypialni. A więc i ona nie miała przy sobie różdżki... Ależ to głupcy, jacy byli naiwni, sądząc, że ich bezpieczeństwo zależy od przyjaciół, że można, choć na chwilę odłożyć różdżki... Głupi, sentymentalni ludzie, równie nic nie znaczące, co marionetki czy figury szachowe w jego rękach rozpadające się, gdy tylko miał na to ochotę.

_- Bombarda Maxima!_

Drzwi wypadły z futryny rozrzucając na boki krzesło i jakieś pudła, które ta niemądra dziewczyna pospiesznie ułożyła przy drzwiach... Stała tam, z dzieckiem w ramionach. Na jego widok włożyła je do stojącego za nią łóżeczka i rozłożyła szeroko ramiona, jakby to mogło mu pomóc, jakby zasłaniając dziecko, miała nadzieję, że to ona zostanie wybrana zamiast niego. Głupia, sentymentalna dziewucha...

- Nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry!

- Odsuń się, głupia... odsuń się, i to już...

- Nie Harry, błagam, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego...

- To ostatnie ostrzeżenie...

- Nie Harry! Błagam... zlituj się... zlituj... Nie Harry! Nie Harry! Błagam... zrobię

wszystko...

- Odsuń się... odsuń się, dziewczyno...

Mógłby łatwo odsunąć ją na bok siłą, ale nie, rozsądniej będzie wykończyć ich wszystkich, całą rodzinę...

Żadne z nich nie przetrwa zginą wszyscy – ojciec, matka i syn... Zielone światło błysło rozświetlając pokój, a Lily padła na podłogę tak, jak jej mąż. Dziecko w łóżeczku ani razu nie zapłakało. Stało, podtrzymując się sztachetek łóżeczka, patrząc na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, może myślą, że pod tym kapturem ukrywa się jego ojciec, może czekając na następne czary-mary, na nowe obłoczki dymu albo bajecznie kolorowe iskierki, na to, że jego mama za chwilę poderwie się z podłogi, wybuchając śmiechem. ..

Bardzo powoli i dokładnie Czarny Pan skierował koniec różdżki prosto w twarz dziecka, wymówił śpiewną inkantację w nieznanym mu języku, nieodzowną przed kolejnym rozdarciem swojej duszy. Chciał to zobaczyć, chciał być świadkiem zniszczenia tego jedynego, niewytłumaczalnego zagrożenia, jakim było to dziecko. A ono zaczęło płakać, już zobaczyło, że to nie jego ojciec krył się pod opończą. Nie lubił płaczu dziecka, nigdy nie znosił tych wstrętnych maluchów popiskujących w sierocińcu... Nienawidził pierwszych jedenastu lat swojego życia i wstręt do wspominania ich powracał za każdym razem... To dziecko również było samotne jak i on kiedyś, teraz nie miało rodziców, nienawidził go, nie mogąc jednak oprzeć się przemożnemu skojarzeniu, że coś ich łączy. Oczka małego Harry'ego Pottera pokryte były łzami, ale mimo to widział zielony ogień w nich płonący. Ogień Avady.

Zamknął oczy i wyszeptał:

_- Avada Kedavra!_

I nagle czuł, że się rozpada, że pęka na setki i tysiące kawałków, że osunął się w jałową, chłodną nicość, że jest tylko samym bólem i przerażeniem, wiedział tylko, że musi się gdzieś ukryć. Tracił swą wyrazistość, chwila po chwili, chce zobaczyć to nieznośne dziecko, ale uświadamia sobie, że nie ma wzroku. Nie takiego zwyczajnego. Wyczuwa jednak moc pulsującą z ciała dziecka, siłę, dzięki której mógłby żyć...

Nie czuje strachu, wręcz przeciwnie, jest zadowolony – utknął, ze wszystkich ludzi – w umyśle Harry'ego Pottera, powoli i metodycznie spychając jego świadomość na margines. Teraz liczy się tylko on.

Spojrzał poprzez łzy, na leżące na podłodze, do tej pory należące do niego ciało zbrukane teraz tym, że umarło, tym, że ta cała miłość starego Dumbla okazała się choć raz silniejsza . Powinien był o tym wiedzieć, powinien był pamiętać. Stare przeciwzaklęcie...

Harry Potter usiadł w łóżeczku z przyjemnością wycierając łzy piąstkami. Za oknem pojawił się blady księżyc - przewodnik czarownic; dziecko położyło główkę na poduszce zasnęło wpatrzone w jego sierp.


End file.
